Lying Is For Lovers
by IzziexMay
Summary: A little story of how the path of lovers cross and the characters of Twilight seal new fates. LEMONS.
1. A history convention

**I do not own Twilight. **

**I am no longer a fan. I used to be... and that's why I write fanfiction.**

**You see... I wrote this ages ago when I still loved the books and I need to write. I have not written in a while and I have no inspiration to write a new story so I'm continuing this.**

**I will post as I please. I might post a few in one day and then not for weeks. It's how it will be.**

**Please enjoy and review.  
**

I 'woke up' that morning from the sweet smell of bacon. It was something I loved 'waking up' to, although I didn't eat, or sleep, I couldn't help but love the smell. As I lay in the bed I thought about last night's events. We'd gone hunting, out clothes fell to the floor, and our bodies danced together is sweat symphony, if there had been a residency within a mile from our current location, they would have woken up from the sound of two very loud vampires having sex. I felt a bit guilty though, I had betrayed the man I thought I loved, the man who still loved me, for his brother, although he had no idea it ever happened. For a weekend a month, Jasper and I would come here, to have sex for a weekend. I never complained but I knew Edward hurt at the sight of me leaving, although he believed we were going to history conventions all over the world, he had no interest in such things. He still missed me, and my body, as he reminded me every time I got home. We would have sex for a day, no stopping, countless orgasms, and after each one, I felt the guilt.

I loved Edward, but I realized the first time Jasper and I were alone together that I loved Edward for him, and Jasper, the sex. I have to admit, it was amazing when Jasper sent a wave of lust every time we reached our climax. This routine had been going on for almost a year, and I figured that I would tell Edward, when I got home.

Right after that train of though, Jasper walked into the room. His hair wet from his shower and the drops of water still lingering on his uncovered chest, it was an amazing sight. He sauntered over to my side of the bed and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was something about Jaspers soft kisses, that drove me nuts and he knew it very well. I kissed back, the lust growing, every second his lips were pressed to mine.

I pulled away fast, knowing that before anything else, I had to take a shower; it had been twenty-four hours and countless orgasms since I had one of those. I rolled over to the other side of the bed and got off. As I headed for the bathroom, Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist, we were both naked, and he was hard.

"Not now Jasper, I have to take a shower, I fell dirty." His arms started moving up and down my body, swiftly going over my breasts.

"Well there is a perfectly good explanation for that." He stated as he rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck softly. "It's because you are." He flipped me around so that I faced him and wiped the hair out of my eyes. "You know..." He said as if just thinking of a new idea. " If we both take a shower, we can do both in half the time." He smirked at the idea.

I stared into his beautiful eyes and figured protesting, wouldn't work, so I gave in. "Fine… but, let me at least clean my hair first." He smirked as he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom, hands already roaming my body.

**JPOV**

Bella was very easily manipulated, she would give in to anything I asked and she was putty in my hands. As I carried her into the bathroom I started to smell her arousal grow, she was becoming wet at my touch, and I wasn't even touching her in a sexual way. I put her down and she immediately turned on the shower, I couldn't help but stare as she stepped in and started to clean her body, rubbing it. My dick was throbbing at the sight of her beautifully sculpted body. She rubbed her breasts, lathering them with soap and pinching her nipples, taunting me. I stepped closer and closer, slowly, carefully and watched her as she cleaned the rest of her body. I watched her hands carefully as they went down farther and father and started to clean her cold, wet pussy.

At that point I burst, I couldn't help myself anymore, I jumped into the shower and pushed her against the wall.

"Jasper! Rules, let me wash myself first." I could see the smile forming on her lips, she was taunting me on purpose, she KNEW this was going to happen.

"Sorry babe, but you look too damn hot playing with your pussy and tits for me to stop. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to listen to you squirm as I deny giving you what you want. Then, I'm going to fuck you hard and long. You're going to scream my name at the top of my lungs as I thrust deep into your tight pussy. I'm going to make you orgasm and scream so much that you can fell me in your throat." I heard a moan escape her lips and saw her hand started rubbing her clit. I pulled her hand away. "You like it when I talk dirty to you Bella?" She moaned, "This job," I held her hand up, "Is for me to do."

Without hesitation I kissed her passionately, and then started trailing kisses down her body, stopping at her nipples to bite then as she moaned, then I lowered myself so I had a clear view of her pussy and opened her legs wide. She let out a long moan as I blew cold hair onto her wet clit.

"Oh god Jasper!!!!! Do it already!!!"

"Do what? Tell me what you want."

"STOP TEASING ME!!!" She yelled, she was dripping wet, I could see the cum drip down her leg.

"I'm going to taste you Bella, and I want you to come, so that I can lick you dry." The second my lips attacked her cunt, she screamed in pleasure and started to rub her nipples. I slowly inserted two fingers inside of her, still licking and she rocked her body as my fingers went in and out of her dripping pussy,

**BPOV**

"OH GOD JASPER!!!" I could help but scream as Jasper made me have another orgasm. He didn't stop there he licked me dry and stood up, slowly, kissing each inch of my body on the way up until he attacked my mouth with his tongue. I could taste myself in his mouth; the combination of my juices and his mouth was absolutely amazing.

"Get on your knees." He demanded, his voice full of lust. I felt the hot water of the shower run along my back as I got on my knees and Jasper placed his tip at my entrance.

Without warning, he thrust into me hard and rough. "Harder, god Jasper fuck me harder!" He did he pounded into me, groping my breasts and squeezed my nipples hard and I moaned out in pleasure and pain. He kept thrusting into me and roughly grabbed my hair, causing me to cry out in pain and pleasure.

I could feel my walls starting to tighten and I noticed that he was just as close as I was. With three final hard thrusts we both came. Without hesitation, I got up and slammed his back against the wall, breaking the shower. I kissed him hard and licked up and down his chest. "Now it's my turn." I pushed him out of the shower and onto the cold floor and attacked his lips groping his dick in the process. He moaned into my mouth.

"You're one sneaky little vampire." He said with a smirk the second my mouth got off his. I traveled down his body and hovered my entrance over his hard dick. I looked at him and his eyes were filled with lust. I kissed him once more before lowering down onto his dick. We both let out a moan and I started riding him hard and fast. He grabbed my nipples as I bounced up and down, squeezing them hard, making me moan and scream. He flipped me over and started pounding into me. He lowered his head to my breasts and placed kisses on my breast, the nipples now hard. I grabbed his hair and pulled it hard. Both of us were now experiencing pure ecstasy as out bodies were entwined as he filled me up once more and I came to a release.

We lay together on that bathroom floor for hours. Just holding each other, kissing each other softly.

**JPOV**

After hours of silence Bella finally spoke. "I think it's time we tell Edward and Alice about this. I don't want to live a lie Jasper." I wiped the hair out of her face.

"You're right, when we get back, we'll tell them both okay?" I placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and her mind wandered off into a daydream.

* * *

Much Love,

Izzie


	2. The Other Side

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I am no longer a fan. I used to be... and that's why I write fanfiction.**

**You see... I wrote this ages ago when I still loved the books and I need to write. I have not written in a while and I have no inspiration to write a new story so I'm continuing this.**

**I will post as I please. I might post a few in one day and then not for weeks. It's how it will be.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

*****PLEASE NOTE: The section that is italicized is the past, the one moment Alice and Edward are referring to. It written as if it was happening now.**

**EPOV**

I pounded into her hard and fast. The lust between us was unmanageable. I had been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever. Every time Bella left, we did this; it had become somewhat of our tradition. Alice screamed in pleasure as she had an orgasm for the last time that night.

I started to feel the guilt creep up on me as I remembered some loving words, "I don't know what I would do if you left for another man." And yet here I was. In bed. With my wife's best friend, my brother's wife and my own sister. The thought of it was…. odd to say the least. I had never thought that something like this would happen.

It all started about a year ago when Bella and Jasper would take their monthly trip to another history convention. They took place once a month in various areas of the world and I would be stuck a weekend without my love.

Alice was always here as I was. I missed by Bella and she missed her Jacob. We were always too upset to go hunting or everywhere else so we would just talk. I remembered that one day, the day it happened.

It was a few hours after our spouses had left and we were utterly bored. I knew that Bella loved the book The Notebook so Alice and I decided to watch it. When it got to the end, and Noah and Allie were together forever, something changed. Alice was 'crying' she loved the movie so much, and she had watched it a hundred times, but she could not help but cry. I comforted her and wiped the tears off her face and her hair to the side and I just looked into her eyes.

At that moment, I had no idea what had come over me… I just, kissed her. And this was not just a mere peck on the lips… oh no it was a KISS, the kind that you see in a movie when long lost lovers are once again re-united. I was long, hard and passionate and by the time it ended I had somehow managed to get Alice up the stairs and into my bed, Bella's bed. The moment was too lustful for me to grasp the idea of the guilt I would later feel but I could not help it.

**APOV**

I looked over at Edward and I noticed that there was something up. I know him well enough to know exactly what. He was thinking about Bella. I don't blame him because I have not stopped thinking about Jasper either. We both feel the guilt but neither of is can stop it. Those few weekends this past year with Edward has been… some of the most amazing of my life. I love Jasper with all my heart, and he satisfies me too but Edward has a different way of satisfying me. Unlike Jasper, Edward is gentler. He rocks his body slowly but hard and makes everything of each moment. The lust builds up by each rock and by the end the intensity is so great that I would not be surprised if Jasper can feel it wherever in the world he may be.

I guess what I just said way a lie because he was not always gentle. You see, that one day, the first time that we had sex it was much different. We had just finished watching The Notebook and, like always, it made me cry. Edward wiped the tears off my face, and brushed my hair to the side and looked into my eyes. That's when I knew it was coming. I had not been looking into our future because well, I try to keep out of people's minds these days. Unless I really want to know something, I block all the visions relating to my family…. Anyway, back on topic. He looked into my eyes and kissed me, hard. During that kiss, he carried me upstairs and into my bed. That's when it started.

The second that we landed on my bed, he ripped of my shirt with such intensity. I followed his lead and ripped of his shirt and rubbed his muscles.

_ I felt my shirt being tarred off and I followed Edward's lead and did the same to him. I ripped of his shirt and ran my hands over his perfectly muscular body. I inched my hands down dreadfully slow until I reached his belt buckle. Instead of tearing it off, I looked deep into Edward's eyes sensing his lust and slowly (Even for a human) unbuckled it. I ran my hand over his throbbing member and that is when it was all turned around… literally._

_**EPOV**_

_ I flipped Alice over the second she touched me and decided to make her live out the same torture as me. I kissed her once on the lips and inched my head down. Once on the neck, once on the chest, once between her breast and I continued down very slowly. By the time I got to the button of her shorts, I could smell her wetness and sense her urgency. Continuing the sluggish pace, I slowly undid the button and inched the zipper down. Then I slid her pants off her ankles. At this point, all that was left on her body, was her bra and thong, she looked like a goddess._

_ Finishing what I had started, I slowly unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. Now, all that was left was her thong and I could hear her silent moans as she awaited penetration in agony. I took of her thong and licked her clit, tasting the juices and hearing her moan. I stood up, looked her straight into the eyes and slowly pulled of my briefs. Then I pounced. I jumped onto the bed like it was my last act on earth and penetrated her with one quick thrust. Both of us screamed in pleasure, as I rocked harder and faster every second not being able to stand the greed of each other's bodies. _

_ I have no idea what got over me but I was, for lack of a better adjective, and animal at that moment. I trusted hard and fast being driven by her moans and screams of pure satisfaction. I watched her statuesque body move under me and when she realized what pleasure I had in watching her writhe and moan she did something more. She grabbed the back of my head and kissed me hard. Then she put one hand on her pussy and started to massage it as I was rocking in and out of her. Meanwhile, the other went to her breast and she stated to pinch and rub her nipples. This action caught me off guard. Then with one last scream and a hard thrust, we both came._

It was an amazing night and although I feel guilty for betraying my Bella, I have no regrets. It was an amazing night and many more came afterwards. (No pun intended.) I turned over to Alice as she lay next to me. She was thinking, I knew it. I saw the gaze in her eyes and the smile she had on her face. She looked magnificent.

"Alice?" She turned over slowly.

"Yes Edward?" She stated and she slowly leaned closer to kiss me.

"We should tell them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the deal… I know I told you guys that I would just post and reviews don't matter, but they do. Your reviews give me inspiration and I need reviews to make this happen. If I have twenty-five reviews by next Tuesday I will post a new chapter the next day. If I have fifty reviews, I will post two chapters the next day…. If twenty-five reviews are reached after this time it can be up to a week before I post a new chapter. I love you guys but I need some inspiration.**

**Love you lots,**

**Izzie.**


End file.
